El Milagro de Vivir
by Elizander
Summary: Desde que recibí esta maldición no pasó un día en que no deseara estar muerta. Mas tu me mostraste que aún alguian como yo podía encontrar la felicidad. Quizás la vida no sea un martirio después de todo. Pero si lo es, quiero poder vivirlo a tu lado.
1. Lo que el corazón guarda

**Capítulo 1**

**Lo que el corazón guarda**

Era pasado el mediodía. El 99 Emperador del Sagrado Imperio de Britania, Lelouch vi Britania se encontraba en su oficina en el palacio imperial Pendragon. Como en los últimos días, Lelouch había estado desde temprano sembrado frente a su escritorio firmando una infinidad de papeles y documentos de Dios sabe que tantos temas y finalidades.

CC quien se encontraba recostada de espaldas sobre uno de los sillones cercanos al escritorio del emperador lo miraba de reojo con cara de fastidio. Eso que dicen en los cuentos de hadas y caballería que la vida de los Reyes está llena de dicha y placeres, para ella era una gran tontería. La vida de palacio era muy aburrida. ¿Pero cómo no iba a serlo? Si había pasado los últimos dos años al frente de un campo de batalla. Cosa más natural que luego de haber vivido entre conspiraciones, espionaje, terrorismo y guerra; colgar las armas y abrazar un mundo de paz era un cambio muy radical.

CC estiró su mano para sacudir la charola bacía de su tercera pizza del día, mientras miraba al emperador que apenas parpadeaba entre el papeleo. Suspiró con pesadumbre. Desde que se había apoderado del trono de su padre, apenas hacían cosas juntos durante el día. Era más el tiempo que pasaba con Sayoko, Lloyd y Cecile. Susaku y Jeremiha por otra parte pasaba los días oprimiendo rebeliones y cosas por el estilo en contra del nuevo régimen de Lelouch.

-Apuesto a que mi padre no tenía que lidiar con estas cosas todos los días- rompió el silencio la voz de Lelouch.

-Qué curioso, no pensé que querrías citar a tu padre nunca más después de cómo te despediste de él- dijo en su clásico tono irónico.

-Desafortunadamente uno no elige a sus parientes cuando nace. Esto de abolir los privilegios de los nobles, la esclavitud, reestructurar los derechos de los habitantes de Britania y restaurar la nacionalidad de los países bajo el control de Britania es más estresante de lo que hubiera pensado-

-Fuiste tú quien decidió hacer esos cambios-

-Es necesario-

-¿Para el Zero Requiem?-

-Exacto- dijo con una amarga sonrisa.

CC sonrió sin que el emperador lo notara. Puso su vista en el techo cerrando los ojos. ¿Quién diría que el niño que conoció en aquel entonces se convertiría en un hombre como el que estaba ahí ahora? Un hombre tan apuesto. Y quién hubiera dicho que un día se enamoraría de él.

No estaba segura de cuando había pasado exactamente, pero sabía muy bien los motivos. Claro que era muy guapo, pero eso era solo la punta del iceberg. Lelouch tenía carisma, era culto e inteligente, mejor que eso, el era todo un genio. Un ministro de guerra capaz de trazar en cuestión de minutos estrategias y planes de batalla que harían rabiar de envidia a Alejandro Magno. Un "Hacedor de milagros" capaz de girar prácticamente cualquier situación a su favor.

Pero además estaban las cualidades que solo presentaba ante ella o en su defecto que ella lo hacía mostrar. Siempre encontraría divertido fastidiarlo un poco fuera con las negras intenciones de hacerlo enojar o solo sacarle una mueca de disgusto para su diversión. Y el siempre aguantaría sus juegos y hasta burlas, mostrándole un trato digno. Siempre la regañaría por usar su tarjeta de crédito para pedir sus pizzas y sus productos de la línea Cheese-kun, aunque eventualmente terminarían comiendo juntos. Pero lo que fuese indiferencia se convirtió en respeto. El respeto se convirtió en lealtad. La lealtad creció en cariño. Y eventualmente el cariño se convirtió en amor. Más grande y fuerte de lo que ella misma hubiera podido imaginar.

No tenía idea de qué era lo que él sentía por ella, pero al menos sabía que si le importaba. Después de todo la había salvado de Mao e incluso de su padre Charles cuando este estuviera a punto de cumplir su "Deseo". Pero él que realmente había llegado a saber quién era ella, supo que ese en realidad no era su deseo y no permitió que la matasen.

Sin darse cuenta ese día el le mostró la alegría de vivir. La alegría de saber que hay alguien en este mundo a quien realmente le importas y que hará lo que sea para que estés a salvo. Pero entonces ¿Qué fue de esa promesa? ¿Qué pasó con su juramento de cumplir su deseo?

Abrazó con fuera su peluche de Cheese-kun que había tomado hace unos momentos sentándose sobre el sillón, mientras daba vueltas en su cabeza a esta pregunta.

-¿Algo te está preocupando?- la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Normalmente el que pone esa cara soy yo. Y normalmente no aprietas tanto tu peluche-

CC dejó de estrujar su peluche viéndose descubierta, pero mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo de siempre.

-Estoy muy aburrida eso es todo- dijo con su clásica indiferencia.

-Típico de ti- suspiró, volviendo a su trabajo.

CC se talló los ojos y dio un bostezo. Un día después de frustrar los planes de Charles y Marianne, CC le había pedido a Lelouch que comenzaran a dormir juntos, esperando que esto fortaleciera su relación y ayudara a descubrir si Lelouch estaba realmente interesado en ella o no. Al principio se negó por aquello de los escrúpulos y esas trivialidades de la moral, pero como todo hombre que se aprecie de tal, no pudo rechazar la oportunidad de dormir al lado de una hermosa dama. Pero las cosas no salieron precisamente como habría esperado…

* * *

><p>En su primera noche juntos y tras las buenas noches Lelouch le había dado la espalda con señas de que no quería que pasara nada más para esa noche. Pero entonces a eso de las once él comenzó a moverse, haciendo pensar a CC que este sería su primer movimiento. Jugaría con él un poco antes de darle nada, claro. Pero no fue así. Lelouch se levantó de la cama con la respiración entrecortada, sudado a pesar del frío y con cara de espanto. Se fue al baño y tras escuchar el sonido de el lava manos barias veces al fin regresó.<p>

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- preguntó ella sentada e su lado de la cama.

-No es nada. Perdón por despertarte-

-Las pesadillas nunca son buena señal-

-No hace falta que te preocupes. Vuelve a dormir, no es nada- aseguró el.

Pero no fue así. Se levantó al menos otras dos veces, y esto claro era un gran fastidio para CC. Si no quería que pasara nada entre ellos para esa noche, pues bueno. Prisa no tenía. Pero no dejarla dormir era un cuento distinto.

-¡Muy bien, ya basta!-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Tus viajes al baño no me dejan dormir y me van a volver loca- dijo con claro enojo.

-¿Nadie te obliga a dormir aquí, sabes? Puedes irte a tu cuarto si no estás a gusto- dijo él tallándose la sien, sentándose en su lado de la cama de espaldas a ella.

-¿Y nadie te ha dicho que se supone aceptes la amabilidad de las personas?-

-Pero si tú siempre te aprovechas de la amabilidad de…- Lelouch se vio interrumpido al sentir que era jalado por su camisa.

Se encontró entonces envuelto en los brazos de CC, con su espalda contra el pecho de ella.

-Lelouch… A estas alturas deberías saber que no hay nada que no puedas decirme- dijo en un tono tierno y cálido bastante antinatural en ella, como cuando lo consoló tras haber asesinado a Euphemia.

-Yo sé bien cual fuerte eres. No necesitas probar que puedes afrontar eso tú solo. Dime qué te pasa-

Lelouch sintió como CC apretó su abrazo y apoyó una de sus mejillas sobre su cabeza.

-¿O es que acaso todavía no soy digna de tu confianza?- dijo con un cierto dolor en su voz.

Sintiéndose culpable Lelouch envolvió las manos entrelazadas de CC con las suyas y suspiró.

-Está bien, no es para que te pongas así- dijo suavizando su voz.

-Dime entonces que vez-

-Veo a quienes han muerto… A quienes he asesinado. Euphy viene hacia mí llorando. Se arrodilla ante mí bañada en sangre y me pregunta por qué la maté, cuando ella me amaba tanto. Luego una penumbra comienza a envolverla y ella grita auxilio. Intento alcanzarla, pero la bruma me empuja y la escucho llorar mientras me pide que no la deje morir de nuevo-

CC se sintió una fuerte presión en su corazón mientras escuchaba a Lelouch decir estas palabras.

-Veo a Shirley llorando frente a la tumba de su padre. Voltea a verme cuando me acerco y sus ojos están rojos de tanto llorar- la voz de Lelouch se quebró y comenzó a llorar.

-Me dedica una sonrisa y me dice que no me odia y que me perdona por haber causado la muerte de su padre… Me abraza y me dice que me ama y que siempre lo hará. Pero entonces empieza a sangrar por su vientre. Lentamente empieza a morir y yo me quedó ahí tieso viéndola morir sin poder hacer nada, mientras ella me suplica que la ayude-

-Y pasa lo mismo con otros. Con Rolo, con Clovis, Nunnally, los del frente de Liberación Japonesa… ¡TODOS! Hasta los que todavía siguen vivos me acechan en mis sueños. Kallen, Oughi, Tamaki ¡Toda la maldita orden de los caballeros viene a cazarme por haberlos usado como piezas de ajedrez en mi juego de guerra!-

CC se sintió profundamente culpable de la desgracia de Lelouch. Después de todo el muchacho nunca habría tenido que enfrentarse a nada de esto si no fuera por ella. Y el probablemente lo sabía. De hecho se mentalizó a que en cualquier momento se separaría de su abrazo culpándola por justas razones de ser la causa de todos sus males. Pero no fue así.

Lelocuh se dio vuelta abrazándola, como si estuviera en busca de un apoyo mayor. Aunque sorprendida al inició CC respondió al abrazo dejándolo que llorara en silencio.

-No fue tu culpa lo que pasó con Euphemia y Shirley. Estoy segura de que ellas saben que tú jamás habrías hecho algo deliberadamente para lastimarlas. En cuanto al resto… ¿Fue necesario, no? En el momento que alguien se convierte en un militar se convierte en una herramienta disponible y desechable de su comandante. Así funcionan todos los ejércitos. Toudou más que nadie como Samurai debería haber sabido esto. Además aunque al principio fueran solo herramientas, sé bien que con el tiempo los viste más que como aliados y te preocupaste siempre por proteger sus vidas, aún en el campo de batalla- dijo acariciando maternalmente su cabeza.

Lelouch se separó de la un poco para limpiarse las lágrimas.

-Además sin saberlo el objetivo que seguiste siempre era todo menos egoísta. Has salvado el mundo y pronto asegurarás y salvarás el futuro de toda la humanidad. No es necesario que cargues con la culpa de semejantes pecados-

-Esto… No es normal en ti- dijo Lelouch habiéndose separado completamente.

-Admito que no es algo que haga muy seguido. Si no te gusta mi forma de consolar, puedo irme entonces- dijo dándose media vuelta, pero Lelouch la detuvo sujetándola del brazo.

-No… Quédate aquí-

-¿Qué que me quede aquí? ¿O tratas de decir, que me quede contigo?- dijo ya en su clásico tono burlón sínico.

-Burlarte de la persona que intentas consolar, no es una práctica muy lógica, ¿No crees?- dijo suspirando, reconociendo a la CC de siempre.

-¿Te atreves a responder a mi pregunta con esa excusa de pregunta tuya? Pero bueno, no me culpes. Es simplemente muy divertido jugar contigo Lulu - dijo recostándose en su lado de la cama.

-Entonces dime: ¿Hiciste esto por lástima, solo por alegrarme, o es que te has encariñado conmigo?-

De cierto modo CC se sorprendió con esta pregunta, pero no perdió la compostura en su rostro ni por un segundo.

-Tal vez lo hice por compasión, tal vez por cariño. Quizás uno de estos días te lo diga- dijo dándole la espalda.

Lelouch suspiró rendido comprendiendo que como siempre, no sería capaz de vencer a la bruja. Así que se recostó en su lado y cubrió a ambos con el cobertor.

-Gracias CC- susurró.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron, mientras giraba el rostro al encuentro con el joven emperador, pero este estaba mirando el techo con los ojos cerrados.

-Gracias… A veces olvido que no estoy solo-

-No es nada Lolouch. Buenas noches- respondió ella sonriendo enormemente para sus adentros y soltó una leve risa al caer en cuenta que el mueble donde estaban ahora era una cama Matrimonial.

* * *

><p>Así habían sido barias de sus noches juntos. Lelouch se despertaría a media noche luego de una pesadilla, CC lo consolaría y hablarían sobre lo que fuera hasta que Lelouch se calamara. En ocasiones tendría la suerte de que CC le cantara una canción para que se durmiera. Realmente cantaba como los ángeles. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Lo que si era invariable es que mañana tras mañana Lelouch pasaría de 5 a 10 minutos tratando de despertar a CC, no sin que esta le arrojase a Cheese-kun como proyectil antes de poder despegarla de la cama.<p>

CC miró a Lelouch de reojo y le arrojó uno de los cojines del sofá a la cara, dando en el blanco por supuesto.

-¡Bruja! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo tallándose la nuca, pues se había golpeado con el respaldo e la silla.

-Te digo que estoy aburrida. Además estoy molesta contigo- dijo dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué no te puedo pegar si estoy molesta contigo?-

-No creo haber hecho algo para que te molestaras conmigo- respondió malhumorado.

-¿En serio? Veamos. Número 1: no me has dejado ordenar Pizza Hut desde que detuvimos a tus padres. Claro que ahora los cocineros reales me hacen todas las que quiero, pero no son tan buenas. Número 2: ya no has formado parte de mis juegos-

-En primera, no podemos darnos el lujo de dejar pasar a un repartidor de pizzas a palacio o a que nos envíen una pizza sazonada con nitroglicerina o algo así. Segundo, tú sabes lo ocupado que he estado. ¿Y por qué iba a formar parte de tus juegos en primer lugar? Tú eres la única que se divierte… a cuesta mía- dijo defensivamente.

-Exacto. Y número 3: Ya casi no has pasado tiempo conmigo- dijo mirándolo y pestañando provocativamente.

Lelouch siendo el cabeza hueca de siempre, cuando de mujeres se trata, no entendió el mensaje.

-Hemos estado durmiendo juntos casi de que llegamos al palacio. ¿Y dices que no hemos pasado tiempo juntos?-

CC suspiró con pesadumbre y frustración.

-Realmente no eres más que un niño ¿Lo sabías?-

-¿Ahora por qué dices… ¡Ouch! ¡Deja de hacer eso!-

-No te quejes. Y ya se me terminaron los cojines de todos modos-

Lelouch se frotó la cien con su mano izquierda previniendo que le diera una migraña. Pero dentro de su pesar reconoció que no le había prestado demasiada atención a su leal cómplice estos días y la verdad es que firmar papeles todo el santo día como ejecutivo no se había convertido precisamente en una de sus actividades favoritas.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo entonces?- dijo el moviendo los papeles hacia un lado.

CC lo miró incrédula.

-¿No tienes que terminar con eso?-

-Puedo pedirle a alguien más que lo haga. Además lo que falta es puro protocolo. De todos modos necesito hacer algo más o me voy a volver loco. Llevo 3 días sembrado aquí. Un poco más y me saldrán raíces-

-Bien. Dado que fuiste tú quien lo propuso ya había pensado en sacarte de aquí, aunque decidieras retractarte-

-Siempre te aprovechas de la amabilidad de la gente-

-Claro que no Lulu, solo de ti-

-Que felicidad la mía- respondió sarcásticamente además de un tic en el ojo, dado que a diferencia de Shirley, CC sabía perfectamente lo mucho que a él no le gusta que lo llamen "Lulu" y encima lo decía con mucho énfasis.

-En fin ¿Y qué desea hacer para divertirse, mi bruja?- inquirió fungiendo una reverencia.

-Saquemos a los caballos del establo. Necesitan ejercicio y tú también-

-Me parece una buena idea-

Así unos diez minutos más tardes Lelouch y CC cabalgaban por los jardines del palacio. Aunque al decir jardines en realidad uno se refería al bosque entero con todo lago que estaba dentro del perímetro del palacio. Tanto espacio era excesivo en la mayoría de los casos, pero para la práctica libre de deportes como la equitación y el golf era perfecto.

-¡Vamos CC que te quedas atrás!- dijo burlón Lelouch que llevaba la delantera.

-¡No finjas que no sabías que tu caballo es más rápido que el que me diste!- respondió sin gracia.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿La gran bruja una mala perdedora? ¡Ver para creer!-

-¡Eres la última persona que conozco con derecho para hablar de "Saber perder", sobre todo considerando las muchas veces que de no ser por mi tus planes no habrían funcionado! O peor: te habrían matado-

-¡Gritar no hará que llegues antes que yo al lago!-

-¡Pero tomar un atajo sí lo hará!- dijo saliéndose del camino, entrando por en medio de los árboles que rodeaban el dichoso lago.

Lelocuh apresuró el paso siguiendo por el camino. Claro que no le gustaba la idea de perder, mucho menos porque la otra persona hiciera trampa. Pero esa persona era CC y a fin de cuentas todo aquel juego había sido para que ella se divirtiera. Si ganarle por los medios necesarios lo conseguía, estaba bien.

Para su sorpresa Lelouch llegó primero al quiosco del lado norte del lago, donde habían acordado terminaba la carrera.

-¿Se habrá equivocado de dirección?-

Amarró a su caballo de los barrotes del barandal del quiosco y se sentó a esperar a la bruja. No fue sino hasta ver al caballo de su compañera salir de entre los árboles, pero sin su jinete que se preocupó.

-¿CC?... ¡CC!- gritó Lelouch adentrándose entre los árboles en la dirección que había salido corriendo el caballo.

Encontró a la chica sin mucha dificultad, pues su traje blanco resaltaba demasiado entre tanto verde y café.

-¡CC! ¿Estás bien?- dijo acercándose a ella viendo que tenía un moretón en la cabeza y su brazo derecho estaba torcido a una dirección a la que normalmente no es posible apuntar.

Se arrodilló junto a ella pasando su brazo derecho detrás de sus hombros, levantándola con suavidad.

-¡Arhg! ¡Ten cuidado tonto!- gritó ella despertando al ser invadida por el dolor de su brazo por culpa del movimiento.

-¡L-lo siento!-

-Ugh…. Estúpido caballo- dijo mirándose el brazo.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-El maldito caballo dio un salto cuando no debía y me golpeé la cabeza contra una rama. Debí caer sobre mi brazo y así fue como me lastimé. Creo que se me rompieron algunos huesos y se me dislocó el codo-

-¿Pero vas a estar bien, no?-

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?- respondió arqueando la ceja con desagrado –Claro que sí. El problema es que aunque el tejido se regenera en segundos, los huesos tardan mucho más. Anda ayúdame a ponerlo en su lugar-

-¿Cómo?-

-Tengo el antebrazo roto y fuera de lugar. Necesito que lo vuelvas a insertar en la rótula del codo, de otro modo se tardará mucho más tiempo… Y será mucho más doloroso- dijo como si fuera algo obvio, salvo por la última parte que pronunció en un susurro.

-E-está bien- dijo recostándola con cuidado el piso para buscar una mejor posición para "Acomodarle el brazo".

-Ten cuidado-

-De acuerdo-

-Hazlo rápido-

-De acuerdo-

-Es para hoy-

-¡Ya sé! ¿¡Deja que yo lo haga está bien!-

CC se quedó callada con cara de sorpresa. Lelouch muy de vez en cuando, si no es que nunca le levantaba la voz así.

-¡Haaa!- gritó con agonía la bruja tras un fuerte chasquido de sus hueso regresando a su lugar.

-¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado tonto!- le gritó enojada dándole un golpe en el hombro con su brazo bueno. Para luego envolver su codo frotándose delicadamente con cara de perrito triste.

Lelouch en cuestión de segundos se llevó ambas manos a la boca tratando de no ser invadido por la risa.

-¡N-no te rías!- gruñó.

-No puedo evitarlo. No creí que viviría para verte de esta manera tan… ¿Qué palabra estoy buscando?... ¡Ni siquiera lo sé, pero es épico!- estalló en risas envolviendo su estómago con ambos brazos.

Era cierto. Las únicas veces que había visto a CC así de vulnerable e impotencia había sido durante su lapso de "Pérdida de memoria". Pero en ese entonces su adorable e inocente forma de ser la hacía ver como una criaturita indefensa que abrazar y proteger. Pero ahora, ver a la sínica, irreverente y arrogante CC en semejante situación era un espectáculo hilarante y único.

-No tengo la culpa. Soy inmortal, no indiferente al dolor-

-Lo sé pero… ¡JaJa!... Lo siento, pero es que no tiene precio-

-¡Ya cállate!- dijo dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Ouch! No aguantas nada- dijo frotándose.

-Mira quién habla. Anda justifica tu existencia y sácame de aquí-

-¿No puedes ponerte de pie?-

-Me duele la cabeza y todavía estoy mareada por el golpe-

-¿Qué no te recuperas rápido?-

-La inmortalidad no viene con manual Lelouch. Así que sácame de aquí o vete para que al menos pueda estar en paz, porque no me siento en condición para caminar-

Con toda la delicadeza del mundo, Lelouch pasó sus brazos bajo las piernas y hombros de CC para cargarla al estilo matrimonial. Ella le sonrió burlonamente con cara de triunfo y reposó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-¿Ves como si te aprovechas de la amabilidad de la gente?-

-Ya te lo dije Lulu: Solo me aprovecho de ti-

-Bruja-

-Demonio-

Cargó a CC en brazos de regreso al lago y la recostó con delicadeza sobre el suelo, dejándola usar su pierna como almohada. Dirigió su vista en el lago, dejando que el viento le acariciara el rostro unos minutos antes de romper el silencio.

-¿Ya está mejor tu brazo?-

-Sí, creo que ya sanó completamente- dijo con ojos adormilados.

-Ya veo. Si tienes sueño puedes dormir un poco. Te lo debo por tenerte despierta todas las noches- dijo riéndose.

-Que amable. No es que tuviera planeado pedirte permiso de todos modos- confesó sínicamente.

-¿Para qué me molestó?- suspiró.

En poco tiempo se podía ver que CC estaba profundamente dormida. Lelouch no pudo evitar quedarse viéndola y sonreír. A veces simplemente olvidaba cual hermosa era la bruja de cabello verde. Pensándolo bien de todas las noches que habían dormido juntos hasta ahora nunca se había tomado ni un minuto en verla dormir. Si no lo supiera, ni él ni nadie en su sano juicio habrían de suponer que aquella criatura de apariencia tan inocente y angelical era en realidad una bruja. Detalló después su cuerpo fino y esbelto. Cierto es que ella no era tan voluptuosa como otras de las chicas que habían estado junto a él en este largo viaje como Milly, Shirley y Kallen, pero a él le gustaba más así. ¿Le gustaba? ¡Ja! Eso era decir poco. Le encantaba ¡Le fascinaba! Desde sus brillantes ojos dorados como rayos de sol, hasta la punta de sus finos dedos que delataban las manos de alguien que jamás en su vida había lavado platos siquiera. De nuevo, algo que él habría dado por hecho si no supiera la verdad.

Pero lo cierto es que, y a pesar de lo mucho que le desagradaba aquella mujer en un principio, ahora era quizás el objeto de su más grande adoración. Es verdad, incluso ahora ella le faltaba el respeto, lo humillaba, jugaba con él, se burlaba de él y con él, al grado que a veces le provocaba ganas de estrangularla… Pero al mismo tiempo le volvía… ¡Loco! Se las ingeniaba para hacerlo sentir mal, luego se sentía bien, lego mal, maravillosamente mal y todo era maravilloso. Dicen que algunas mujeres fueron llamadas Brujas por enloquecer a los hombres con su belleza. CC era la prueba viviente de ello, pero hacia el sentido opuesto. Prisionero de una identidad falsa e impotente para cumplir con sus ambiciones y sueños, CC apareció dándole el poder para literal y metafóricamente liberarse de las ataduras de su pasado y tomar las riendas de su futuro. Si, el día en que CC llegó a su vida fue efectivamente el día en que en verdad había comenzado a vivir. Pero también con ello abrió una caja de Pandora. Y a través de la guerra que se desató después, a través de la muerte, la sangre, la tragedia, la conspiración, el espionaje, la manipulación, la traición y la muerte; ella siempre estuvo junto a él, teniendo incluso que morir barias veces para que el pudiera seguir adelante con sus planes.

Su Cómplice, como ella solía llamarse. Pero era mucho más y él lo sabía, aunque tardase una eternidad en admitirlo. Ella era su consejera, su aliada de mayor confianza, su guía y sobre todo, la única con quien realmente podía ser el mismo y la única que sabia quien era él realmente. La única que realmente sabía por qué y para qué luchaba, la única que en verdad conocía el rostro detrás de la máscara. ¿Había sido ese el motivo por el cual se había enamorado de ella? Quién lo sabe ¿Qué importa? Pero ella le daba a probar algo que jamás conoció. Algo que quería poseer por siempre. Pero… ¿Qué podría querer o ver alguien como ella en alguien como él? Un niño efectivamente. Claro que a él no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que aquella mujer tendría unos 500 años o más, ¿Pero qué pensaría ella de él? No podía ni imaginarse que forma de ver las cosas tendría una persona de esa edad. Sobre todo si a eso le sumamos el ya de por sí "Misterio del amor" y para colmo, el hecho de que aún después de tanto tiempo de conocerla, ella seguía siendo un enigma indescifrable la mayor parte del tiempo.

Y ese era precisamente el problema: Que el tiempo se le estaba acabando. Y ese era solo uno de sus muchos problemas respecto esta cuestión. Sobrados eran los impedimentos para que relación se convirtiera en algo más íntimo.

Intentó calarme. Apartó los cabellos de la frente de CC para revelar el símbolo del Geass que tras ellos se ocultaba. Gueas… El maldito poder de los reyes. El maldito poder que había destruido miles de vida. El maldito poder que había amenazado la propia forma de vida de cada ser sobre la tierra. El poder que convirtió a CC en inmortal. El noble poder que salvó en más de una ocasión la vida de ambos. El bendito poder que los unió sus vidas irremediablemente. Puede que CC odiara más que todas las cosas su inmortalidad, pero Lelouch no podía estar más feliz de que la tuviera, pues de otra forma no se habrían conocido jamás.

-¡Lelouch!- escuchó la voz de Susaku en la distancia.

Lelouch no levantó la mano, haciendo señas para que no gritara. Susaku pronto comprendió el significado de las señas y amarró su caballo en un árbol cercano antes de ir hasta donde estaban Lelouch y CC.

-¿De verdad está dormida?-

-Sí. Te hace pensar en nuestro primer encuentro ¿No?-

-Más o menos-

-¿Qué es tan importante que has venido hasta aquí Susaku?-

-Recibimos una llamada de Kaguya. Al parecer el consejo de las Naciones Unidas ha decidido concederte tu audiencia para que te les unas. Tal como pediste se hará en la academia Ashford. La audiencia se programó para mañana-

-En otras palabras, todo de acuerdo al plan. Dile a Loyd que tenga al Lancelot listo. No quiero sorpresas-

-Entendido Majestad-

Susaku se dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero se detuvo para mirar de regreso donde estaban sus amigos.

-¿Qué pasa Susaku?-

Suasku dibujó una sonrisa.

-Nada es solo qué… Viéndolos de esa forma realmente lucen como una pareja encantadora-

-Ya vete ¿Quieres?- respondió Lelouch con desagrado.

-A la orden- rió.

Unos momentos después de irse Lelouch volvió a contemplar a CC. Su pureza, su belleza… Y se preguntaba por qué motivo conservaba su traje del laboratorio donde había estado prisionera antes de conocerla. No es que no le gustara como se veía con él, pero uno pensaría que no querrías conservar una prenda que te obligaron a usar en un diabólico centro de investigación donde te hicieron Dios sabe qué clase de pruebas.

-Es de mala educación desnudar con la mirada a una mujer Lelouch. Sobre todo si está dormida- dijo CC abriendo los ojos.

-No te estaba desnudando con la mirada-

-Claro que no, por eso no estabas a punto de babear sobre mí-

-Ni que fueras la nueva Miss Universo-

-¿Esas flacuchas de labios de mentiras y trasero liposuccionado? No gracias-

-Tienes razón. Después de todo la nieve no se compara con el granizo-

-¿Ho?... Estás reconociendo que soy más hermosa que esas mujeres- inquirió con una provocativa sonrisa.

-No te emociones, solo digo que en efecto tu eres más bonita. Aunque sigo sin entender por qué usas ese horrible traje-

CC fue incapaz de impedir que su sonrisa se desvaneciera con esta declaración, así que giró su rostro en dirección opuesta a Lelouch.

-No… ¿Crees que me veo mal con él?... ¿O insinúas que soy fea?-

-¿Qué? No, no es eso. De hecho… Te vez muy bien con él-

CC giró inmediatamente al encuentro de los ojos de Lelouch al escuchar este comentario con cara de incredulidad. Lelouch fue quien giró la vista esta vez ocultado el rubor de su cara.

-Digo… Es que no entiendo por qué conservas esa cosa si te obligaron a usarla cuando estabas en el laboratorio ese donde te tenían presa-

CC pensó un momento esta cuestión. Era verdad, no parecía una decisión lógica conservar ese traje.

-Bueno es que me lo hicieron a la medida por lo que es bastante cómodo, además de que es bastante fresco, aunque no lo parezca-

-Podrías pedirle al sastre real que te hiciera un traje a la medida y listo. Seguro y te teje algo que te haga ver mucho mejor-

-¿Eso te gustaría no?- dijo con provocación.

-Haz lo que quieras- gruñó como cerrando la conversación.

CC soltó una pequeña risa, sabiendo su victoria. Se levantó de donde estaba, arrimándose a Lelouch reposando su cabeza en el hombre de él.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Uso tu hombro de almohada ¿Qué otra cosa?-

-No era eso a lo que… Olvidalo- ya eran más de 3 veces en el día en que la bruja ganaba sus pequeñas discusiones y no tenía intención de ir por la cuarta tan temprano.

-¿Te molesta que esté así?-

-Para nada, solo que no me lo esperaba... Duerme otro poco si quieres. Digo, si todavía tienes algo de sueño-

-Me leíste la mente- dijo sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

Lelouch sonrió al contemplar la expresión de paz e inocencia que la bruja reflejaba al estar dormida y momentos después él le siguió al reino de los sueños. Pero resulta que CC no estaba tan dormida como aparentaba. Alzó la vista viendo al joven emperador con su cabeza recargada sobre el tronco del árbol.

-Ojala te durmieras tan fácil por las noches. Pero si fuera así no tendría una excusa para envolverte en mis brazos ¿Verdad?- inquirió aunque sabía que no obtendría una respuesta.

Se movió de su posición estirando el cuello para acercarse al rostro del Lelouch al punto que sentía su respiración.

-Lelouch… Tal vez falte tiempo para que yo pueda decirte lo que hay en mi corazón… Tal vez sea tonto que por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo exista algo que me trae esperanzas y sueños. Tal vez cuando sepas lo que siento por ti e incluso si correspondes a mis sentimientos, al final serás incapaz de cumplir mi verdadero deseo y tal vez sea tonto que me aferre tanto a tener fe en lo contrario, pero justo ahora…- susurró junto él, cortando completamente la distancia, dándole un beso en la mejilla, para luego volver a su posición anterior.

-Pero justo ahora soy muy feliz y estoy muy agradecida de poder estar a tu lado. De saber que hay alguien que realmente se preocupa por mí y con quien puedo ser yo misma. De que me hayas mostrado este maravilloso privilegio… El milagro de vivir. Y que estés aquí para gozarlo conmigo-

Cerró sus dorados ojos acurrucándose junto a él.

-Te amo Lelouch. Espero uno de estos días poder decírtelo cuando estés despierto o mejor aún: que seas tú quien me lo diga a mí-

Suspiró y se embarcó al mundo de los sueños. A sus dulces sueños en que por primera vez en siglos, veía con esperanza y anelo la llegada de un mejor mañana.

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todos, damas y caballeros. Gracias por haber invertido su valioso tiempo en leer mi fanfic, en honor a esta, una de mis parejas favoritas de animes y probablemente también la suya si llegaron hasta aquí. Como muchos de ustedes, aún cuando las evidencias que confirman este romance, las escenas dedicadas al mismo son muy escazas y esto al final me dejó conuna cierta insatisfacción. Pero siguiendo mis propios consejos me dije: El final podrá no complacernos, pero siempre tendremos el fanfiction. Y dicho y ehcho soñar no cuesta nada.<em>

_En el remoto caso de que les haya gustado, pienso seguir así, contando lo que podrían llamar mi versión de los hechos detrás de cámaras, desde que Lelouch toma el poder hasta el día del Zero requiem. Pero estoy abierto a sugerencias e ideas.  
><em>

_Y antes de que se me olvide: Pido disculpas por cualquier caracterización fuera de lugar de los personajes._


	2. Chapter 2

Debí hacer esto hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero ya ni modo.

El asunto es que la historia se descontinuó. ¿Y por qué no? De todos modos ya todos sabemos que Lelouch si sobrevivió al final. Y aunque nunca pudé escribir todo lo que tenía planeado, creo que queda bien como un Oneshot.

Gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer esta corta historia. y perdón por los que se quedaron con ganas de más.


End file.
